Princess Morbucks Birthday Surprise
by Generation X-er
Summary: For devious purposes of her own, Princess Morbucks recreates the RRBs


Disclaimer: Craig McCracken owns the rights to these characters and I don't.  
  
PPG/RRB fanfic: Princess Morbucks Birthday Surprise  
  
  
The City of Townsville....home of the spoiledest, brattiest, meanest, stuck-upest citizen of Townsville, Princess Morbucks.  
Princess Morbucks woke up the morning before her birthday in one of her usual foul moods. There was one thing she wanted more than anything else in the world for her birthday-to be a Powerpuff Girl. "Drat!" Princess said to herself. "Those Powerpufs think they're so cool, getting to go out fighting monsters and saving the world everyday!" She got on her mink slippers-both made from real mink with their faces still attached-and went to hr bedroom mirror where she undid the curlers in her hair, and admired herself for several minutes. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Princess saw three pastel-colored streaks fly by her bedroom window. She hurried over and looked out.   
It was Bubbles, Blossum, and Buttercup, on one of their missions to save Townsville from some otherworldly menace. Against the Townsville skyline, Princess could see the tenacled form of some huge mutant monstrosity smashing up buildings right and left. She saw the colored streaks of the Girls battle the beast.  
"There they go again!" Princess wailed. "Having all the fun! Well, this time I've got to come up with a plan to fuse Chemical X with my perfect DNA-or else a way to get even! But how...?"  
Princess hurried to her secret laboratory beneath Morbucks Manor. It was filled with chemicals, potions, and formulas of all sorts she had purchased with her Daddy's money. Most of them she had bought from Mojo Jojo's lab. Mojo was also searching for chemicals to gain superpowers, or to defeat the Powerpuffs. Princess found a beaker containing the coveted Chemical X, and oggled it longingly. She had tried ingesting it, but that had done no good. What she needed was some sort of splicing technique that would allow her genetic compsoition to bond with it permanently, so she could gain powers just like the Girls. "Hmmmm...if only-"  
Suddenly, a terrible tremor shook Morbucks Manor. Princess didn't know it, but the tremor was caused by the tenacled monster crashing into the cement downtown. But it jarred loose a beaker containing another chemical on an overhead shelf. The substance splashed into the Chemical X, resulting in a tremendous explosion. Princess was shurtled clean across the room to splat squarely into the chromium wall. Her eyes stung terribly from the noxious fumes the explosion had released.   
By the time the smoke had cleared Princess gasped to she that a deep, jagged crater had been blown in the chromium floor. And not only that-the slimey, greenish chemical mixture was stained across the tiles. "What....?"  
The glass beakers had shattered of course, and stray pieces of glass were everywhere. Quickly, Princess searched through them, until she found the one with the label for the chemical had caused the terrific explosion. In florescent orange lettering it read: CAUTION:BIOHAZARD: TOXIC WASTE. "Ohhh, I know what this stuff was." Princess said to herself. It had to have been toxic wasted culled from the Townsville sewer system. Somehow, it had reacted with the Chemical X in order to create a mammoth explosion. Princess didn't know why, but it was as though the two chemicals were opposite, and incompatible. Together, they were highly combustible.  
"EEEwwwww!" Princess said. "Why does Mojerk keep this icky stuff around, anyway?"   
Then she remembered reading on the Internet how Mojo had created three superpowered boys to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. He had been in prison at the time, and had used prison toilet water as a chemical X stand-in. And the plan had nearly worked, until the Girls had discovered the Boys had a secret weakness, and had used it against them. All this had happened before Princess and her Daddy had moved to town. Maybe Mojo was planning to bring his boys back, and that was why he had the toxic waste. "Hmmmmm" thought Princess. "If I could find some way to get this icky stuff to react with the Chemical X in the Powerpuff's chromosomal makeup, I could make them explode, and be rid of them forever! That is, if they still won't let me be a Powerpuff!"   
Then suddenly she was struck by another of her wonderful, nasty, ideas. "Ah-hah!"she chortled. "I think I have a special phone call to make!"  
She hurried to her genuine personal gold-plated telephone, and dialed up Mojo's volcano-observatory. She waited several rings before Mojo's answering machine chimed in:  
You have reached the lair of super-criminal-genius Mojo Jojo. If I am not able to come to the phone right now, it is either because I am out destroying Townsville, or I am ravaging the Townsville museum to gain possession of a new secret weapon to conquer the world, and be rid of those wretched Powerpuff Girls, which is why I am not able to come to the phone right now. Leave a message at the tone, and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.  
Princess slammed down the phone. "Drat! He's gone! Well, I'm not waiting! I'll just have to fly over to Mojo's and steal those ingredients myself!" She strapped on her armor and jetpack, and zoomed off in the direction of Mojo's volcano.  
At that very moment, Mojo Jojo was laying waste to the Townsville Museum. He was armed with a huge, pincer-clawed robot, and was smashing glass casings right and left, and laughing manicaally. Patrons and security guards ran screaming, and alarms blared deafeningly. Pandemonium reigned.   
But just then there was a terrible crash through the overhead skylight as the Powerpuff Girls blasted their way in. "Hold it right there, Mojo!" said Blossom.  
"Yeah, Monkeybrains!" shouted Buttercup "Ready for another butt-whipping?"  
"Haven't you learned yet that crime doesn't pay?" asked Bubbles.  
"Curse you, Powerpuff Girls!" shouted Mojo, shaking a white-gloved fist at them. "This time you shall not defeat me, because this time it is I will triumph!" He pointed toward a large glass casing in the center of the Museum hall. The Powerpuff Girls gasped in unison. The casing held an ancient artifact that resembled the Anubis head that Mojo had used to turn Townsville's citizens into dogs. Only this was clearly the head of the Egyptian cat-god of fertility Bastet. Like the head of Anubis, it was sculpted out of a stone like black basalt. But instead of two crimson rubies for eyes, the Bastet head was set with twin emeralds.  
"Hah-haaaaaa! You see, Powerpuff pests? Once I use the head of Bastet to turn the entire populace of Townsville into mewling felines, nothing will be able to stand before me! Muahahahahahahhaaaaaaa!"  
"Not so fast, Mojo!" said Blossom.  
"That's what you think!" said Buttercup.   
The three Girls wrapped Mojo's gargantuan robot in streaks of colored light. Bubbles pulled one of the guardrails across the floor, on front of the massive robot. Its arms flailed, and the machine toppled, crashing deafeningly into the marble floor. Blossom and Buttercup smashed through the glass bubble. Blossom smashed Mojo square in his flat green simian nose. Buttercup smashed into the dome on his head and began to pound and pulverize the mass of pinkish brain tissue within. "Owwww! Awwww! Arrrrgh!" yelled Mojo Jojo, as the Girls continued to lay into him.   
Finally, Mojo, and the mammoth weapon of destruction lay in a crumpled heap on the marble-tiled floor "Ohhhhhhhhh!" Mojo moaned.   
"Serves you right again, Mojo." Bubbles taunted. "Try being a good monkey next time, 'kay? "  
"A good monkey?" said Buttercup "No way! Then we wouldn't have all this fun beating the crap out of him!"   
Police sirens were blaring, and soon a vertible army of armed cops streamed in and clapped handcuffs on Mojo. The Mayor and Miss Bellum and also arrived.   
"Congratulations, Powerpuff Girls!" the Mayor exclaimed. "Thanks to you that valuable....er....thing that looks like a cat's head is safe!"  
"I believe that's the head of Bastet, Mayor." Said Miss Bellum. "It's a priceless Egyptian artifact, and the museum is very grateful."  
"Whatever!" said the Mayor. "Say, why don't you Girls come up to my office for milk and cookies?"  
"We'd love to Mayor." Said Blossom. "But we promised the Professor we'd be home in time for supper."  
"Oh, alright. Maybe next time." Said the Mayor. The Girls flew into the sky and streaked for home.   
Meanwhile, Princess had broken into Mojo's volcano lair and had located his secret laboratory deep within the sub-basement level. She was having trouble locating the ingredients Mojo had used to create the Rowdyruff Boys. There were substances of every color and description, but no snips, snails, or puppy dog tails anywhere. Princess was about to give it up, when she noticed a large cabinet, with the words: HIGHLY LETHAL printed across in bold red letters. At once, she flew to the cabinets, and flung them wide. "Ah-hah!" Just as she'd suspected, on the lower shelf were the three jars stuffed full to their sealed lids with snips, snails, and puppy tails, respectfully. And on the shelf just above these, was another jar filled with greenish-brown toxic sludge.  
Then she noticed: there was a note taped to the upper shelf written in black felt-tip marker, obviously by Mojo himself. It read:  
Dear Person who is foolish enough to invade my secret lair and steal my stuff,  
You see before you the components for my greatest creation ever, the Rowdyruff Boys, the greatest creation that I, Mojo Jojo, have ever created! My Boys nearly defeated those accursed Powerpuff Girls, you might even say did have them defeated, until the Girls made them explode by kissing them. Since then I have labored to find a way to bring my Boys back, but without their aversion to being kissed. So far I have discovered nothing that will work! I could try using genuine Chemical X, but if I used genuine Chemical X, there is a chance that my Boys would betray me and fight on the side of those wretched Powerpuff brats like in those accursed Interent fanfics! And if they fought on the side of the Powerpuff brats, then they would not fight on the side of me, Mojo Jojo, who created them! So, whoever you are, do not attempt to mix these ingredients! The Rowdyruff Boys are too powerful for you to control, which is why only I, Mojo Jojo, can control them!  
"Hah!" sneered Princess. "Not to worry, Mojo! If there's anyone who can control them besides you, you dumb monkey, then it has to be me! And I'll make sure this is one fanfic where the Rowdyruffs are still evil!"  
Princess quickly snapped on a pair of rubber laboratory gloves, and gathered the four jars into her arms. She flew upstairs through the corridors of the vast lair, in search of a place where it would be relatively safe to mix the ingredients. She didn't want to be around those potentially explosive chemicals when she did that.   
Suddenly, she spied a bright blue door at the end of a long metal corridor. Her curiousity piqued, Princess flew in the door's direction. A sign was attached that read Rowdyruff Boys' Pad: No Trespassing!"  
Princess smiled slyly to herself, and gave the door a light push. To her modest surprise, it creaked open.   
Had she ever seen the Powerpuff Girls room at the Utonium house, Princess would have recognized this as a nearly perfect duplicate. Except that here, instead of girly-pink, everything was trimmed in intense blue, from the lush indigo carpet to the walls. And the covers on the huge comfy bed in the center of the room were striped not in pink, pastel green, and light blue, were in bright red, intense green, and vivid blue. Directly above were inscribed the letters RRB. There was a green-blue-and-red lava lamp on the bedside table. There were a number of comfy blue beanbag chairs, a slew of Nintendo and Sega game cartridges laying about, and, of course a huge TV monitor. But everything in sight was draped and festooned with thick grayish cobwebs.   
This was obviously intended as the Boys' room, Princess noted. If the Boys had gotten a chance to enjoy it at all, it had been very briefly. But that was about to change, she reminded herself.   
She unscrewed the cap of the toxic waste jar. Then she did the same with the jar containing the snips, and sprinkled some in. The stuff fizzed slightly. Then she pulled loose one of the snails that was oozing its way up the side of the jar with a wet, smacking sound, and tossed it in as well. The liquid had now begun to burble slightly. Then she grasped a fistful of puppy tails and tossed them in. The liquid began sizzling violently.   
Quickly, Princess screwed on the cap as tight as she could. The stuff was now churning horribly, and some of it managed to fizz out beneath the lid. Princess could feel the jar's intense heat straight through her protective gloves.   
Then she gave the jar a terrific shake.   
It exploded in her hands, showering glass and loathsome goo everywhere. The tremendous force of the explosion sent Princess flying back to splat against the RRB bed, her eyes watering. When she blinked and cleared them, she saw the three Rowdyruff Boys, caught as they were at the moment of their deaths.  
Butch was doubled over making retching noises.  
Brick was screaming "AAAAAAAAAGH!!!"  
Boomer was clutching himself, screaming "No! Nooooo! Girl cooties! Girl cooties! I think I'm gonna puuuke!"   
"Hel-lo!!" yelled Princess. "Atten-tion!   
The Boys kept on screaming.   
"Quiet!!!!!!" Princess screamed.   
Suddenly, the Boys realized that they had been revived. They looked around at each other. "Whoa, dude!" Boomer said. "What happened? How'd we get back home?"  
"Last I remember, those icky girls kissed us and -" said Butch.  
"That's right", said Princess. "Those stupid Powerpuff Girls kissed you into oblivion, and I just revived you! You can thank me for saving your miserable lives!"   
"And just who the *%#@! do you think you are, girlie?" asked Brick.  
"My name," said Princess, "is Princess Morbucks, the richest, smartest, prettiest, most wonderful citizen of Townsville. I'll forgive you wretches for not recognizing me on the account of your being blown to bits before my Daddy bought the place. Now listen up! Tomorrow just so happens to be Townsville's single most important annual event-my Birthday! And because I'm so very generous, I flew over here and brought you three creeps back to life, so I could invite you to my slumber party tomorrow night."   
The Rowdyruff Boys simply stared at her for several seconds. Then they shrugged and exchanged glances with one another, amused half-smirks on their faces, as though smothering suppressed laughter.   
"What's the matter with you guys?" demanded Princess. "Say something, you jerks! Are you nuts? I just gave you the invitation of a lifetime, and all you can do is stand around with those stupid looks on your faces!"   
The RRBs needed nothing more. All three of them exploded into riotous laughter at Princess' words.   
Princess was utterly shocked. Never had she experienced such a reaction. "Shut up!" she screamed. "Shut up, you miserable brats, or I'll scream!!"   
But the Boys were beyond listening. They were all three doubled over, nearly choking with laughter.   
"Shuuuuut uuuuuuuuup!!!!!!!!" Princess shrieked at the top of her lungs.   
The RRB stopped laughing and looked at her in confusion. "All right, what's the deal?" asked Brick. "What makes you think we'd want to go to your dumb girlie party?"  
"Welllll," smiled Princess slyly. "It seems that you and I have a common foe. If you Boys come to my party, I can help you brats destroy the Powerpuff Girls."  
"Say what?" asked Boomer skeptically.  
"You see," Princess continued tartly, "I'm inviting those Powerpuff brats, too. I want you guys to show up at my place at 8:30 P.M. Then, at 9:00, when the Powerpuffs show up, I'll pretend we're playing a game of blind man's buff. I'll blindfold the Powerpuffs, and lead them into a dark room, where you will be waiting. Then, before they realize what's happening, finish them!!!"  
"What's the catch?" asked Brick.   
"No catch." Said Princess. "Just show up at 8:30, like I said, and revenge is yours."   
"No way, dude!" said Boomer. "What if they kiss us again?"  
"We'll pound'em before they even get near us!" retorted Butch. "I say let's go for it!"   
The Boys looked at each other questioningly, then slowly nodded, and grinned.  
"Okay, we're game." said Brick. "But no tricks!"   
"Great!" exclaimed Princess. "See you then!"  
"Hey, let's check out our pad!" exclaimed Boomer. "Maybe Pops got us some new stuff while we were gone!" The Boys flew into their room.   
"Bye-bye!" Princess called sweetly after them. Then she slammed the door shut and chortled. "Yesss! They're comingthey'recomingthey'recomingthey'recoming! I hope you enjoy it, Boys!" she sneered. "It's the last party you'll ever go to! Hhahahahhahahaaaaaaa!"  
  
That evening at the Utonium household, the Girls received an unexpected phone call from Princess. Bubbles answered.   
"Happy Birthday, Princess." she replied. "But why are you inviting us?"   
"Why, because I'm so generous, and because we've been such good friends."  
"I'm really sorry Princess", said Bubbles. "But I think we-"  
"There'll be all kinds of snacks and goodies," interrupted Princess. "And my Daddy's chefs have baked me a Butterscotch-chocolate-French caramel birthday cake the size of a football field! With peanutbutter fudge icing three feet thick! Not to mention the ten thousand tons of ice cream! I couldn't possibly eat all that myself! Plus Daddy's getting me a whole new shipment of rare china dolls-"  
"Welllll-"  
"Did I mention all the neat stuffed animals I'm getting. There's so many, I'll let you and your sisters have some for keeps! What do you say?"  
"Okay, Princess, I'm cool with it. But I'll have to ask my sisters first."  
"Fine. Call me back and tell me what they say."   
When Bubbles told her sisters, Blossom was dumbfounded, and Buttercup was extremely ticked off to say the least.   
"Princess!?!" Buttercup exclaimed "Are you nuts? If she's being nice to you, you know she's up to something! Or you sure ought to!"  
"But maybe she isn't. What if she's really changed this time?"  
"Gimme a break! What about the time she kept pretending to be your best friend, and all the time she was planning to steal that Chemical X from the Professor's lab!"  
"Okay, so she's probably up to no good! But we'll miss all those cool toys and snacks!"  
Buttercup was about to retort, but Blossom stopped her. "Hold it, Buttercup! Maybe Bubbles is right."  
"Huh?! Get real!"  
"Just listen. We all agree Princess is up to one of her schemes, right?"  
"Right."  
"Well, what's the best way to find out what she's up to? I say we take her up on this invite thing of hers! If she's planning on robbing us again, we need to know about it."  
"Well, okay Blossom. " agreed Buttercup. "But the first second she tries anything, ker- blamm!  
Bubbles dialed Princess and told her the news. At breakfast the next morning the asked the professor if it was all right if they went to a slumber party. "Well, I suppose it's all right, Girls." He said. "Just as long as you don't eat too much junk food, or watch too many scary videos that might give you nightmares."   
"We won't, Professor." Answered Blossom.  
"That's my Girls. Run along, now. Time for school."  
  
That evening, at Morbucks Manor, Princess had just finished getting her whole house ready for her slumber party. Of course, she had her servants do all of the work setting the stuff up. She ordered the ten thousand tons of ice cream by the truckload, and her Daddy had ordered shipments and shipments of dolls and toys for her, not to mention a slew of new fur coats in mink, sable and chinchilla. The entire mansion was hung with brightly colored party streamers and balloons.   
Then, at 8:30 sharp, the front doorbell rang.  
"Ah-hah!" Princess exclaimed, and ran to answer it. Waiting outside were Butch, Boomer and Brick.   
"Okay, Princess," said Brick "So let's see this fancy party of yours."  
"Remember the deal," added Butch. "meaning those Powerpuff pests had better be here."  
"Patience, patience." said Princess, as she led them inside. "they'll arrive soon enough. I told you they won't be here until nine.   
The Rowdyruff Boys hardly heard her. They were all three of them gazing up in awe at the spacious, luxuriant accommodations of Morbucks Manor. "Whoa!" exclaimed Boomer. "Cool digs!"  
"I know." smiled Princess. "You'll get used to them. In the mean time, let me show you the Rec Room. Naturally, I've got the biggest and best Rec Room in Townsville. Way better then the downtown arcade."  
Princess led them through the elaborately tiled and columned hallways to the massive gold and silver plated doors labeled Recreation Room. The she gave the doors a push, and they swung open to reveal a long, spacious hallway flanked on either side with colorful, blipping arcade games of every description.   
"Check it out!" Boomer exclaimed. All three of them flew into the room to check out the games.   
"Enjoy yourselves, Boys!" exclaimed Princess. She shut the doors behind her, and chorlted nastily to herself. Now the next step was to wait for her other three guests to arrive. At 9:00 sharp, there was once again a ring at the doorbell. Princess answered, and found Blossum, Bubbles, and Buttercup waiting outside.  
"Well, hel-lo, Girls!" Princess exclaimed. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you could make it!"  
"Save it!" exclaimed Buttercup. "We're here, so let's get on with your party so we can leave all the sooner!"  
"Buttercup!" exclaimed Blossom and Bubbles.  
Buttercup covered her mouth. "Er....sorry."  
"Don't mind her, Princess," said Bubbles. "We're glad to come to your party."  
"That's alright," said Princess. "I can understand her attitude after the way I've acted sometimes. But all I want is for us to have a really swell time tonight!"  
"You mean it?" asked Blossom "You mean, you really aren't mad at us anymore, even though you still can't be a Powerpuff Girl?"  
Princess crimsoned visibly at this remark, but was able to contain herself, and forced herself to smile as sweetly as she could. "Er....uh....no! Of course not! I mean, why would I be jealous, with all the money I've got?"  
"You've got a point, Princess." agreed Blossom. "So let's get on with it."  
Princess led them deep into Morbucks Manor. The Girls admired the colored streamers and party balloons that the place was practically overflowing with. First, Princess showed off the fine fur coats Daddy had bought her, and even allowed the Girls to try on some of them. They were reluctant at first, until Blossom whispered to them they were here to find out whatever new scheme Princess might be up to. Still, Bubbles found herself openly sobbing for whatever animals had given up their lives for the collection of furs, and Buttercup was visibly disgusted. Next, she showed off her vast collection of stuffed animals of all sizes and colors which filled up four enormous rooms, and was clearly far, far more than Princess could ever find time to play with. These included a life-sized Stief giraffe, and an enormous stuffed panther with fangs made from elephant ivory. This was one collection that the Girls couldn't help enjoy, especially Bubbles, who was practically ecstatic.   
Next, she showed them the rooms with shelves lined with rare dolls of every size and description, and she let the Girls handle and play with all of them. Then she showed them the rooms stuffed full of candies from all over the world. They included such rarities as French vanilla-cream crumpets and exotic Turkish Delight. They carried bucketloads of the expensive candies out into the main party room, where they all sat munching on them. Then Princess snapped her fingers, and the servants rolled out the huge tubs of ice cream. This too, was in every flavor imaginable, including a few kinds the Girls had never even heard of, like Pineapple Swirl, and Coconut Crunch.   
The Girls had to admit they were having a great time at Princess' Birthday party. In fact, by this time, they had practically forgotten that they were here to find out if Princess had some kind of sinister scheme up her sleeve.   
Next, Princess had the servants roll the massive birthday cake out onto the floor. It was topped by six enormous candles, each as big around as a sapling. The frosting on the rich chocolate cake was frosty white, and perfect smooth. The Gilrs were able to gulp down some of it, but by now they had eaten so much that they had all three developed rather awful tummy-aches. They had stuffed themselves more then the time they had saved Townsville from the invading Brocoloids.  
"Ugh!" exclaimed Buttercup. "I can't eat one bite more!"  
"I don't think I an either!" said Blossom.  
"Ooooh!" moaned Bubbles. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"  
"Had enough?" said Princess sweetly. "That's fine by me! Forget the cake! I've got something really special in store for you three!"   
"Really special?" asked Blossom.   
"Yep! The big surprise! I've been waiting all evening to show you!"  
"Big surprise?" asked Buttercup suspiciously "What big surprise?"  
"Welllllll, I wasn't going to tell you right off, but I've invited three special guests for you to meet."  
"Oh yeah?" asked Buttercup "Might I ask who?"  
"You'll see." Smiled. Princess.  
"Uh....could you excuse us, Princess?" Blossom asked.  
"Of course."  
The Girls gathered themselves in a circle, out of earshot of Princess.   
"This has got to be a trap!" said Buttercup. "I say we ditch this party, right now!"   
"But we can't!" whispered Blossom. "Don't you see? Whatever she's up to she's going to do, it has to do with these three guests, whoever they are."  
"That's just it," said Bubbles "Who are they?"  
"Mojo, Fuzzy, and Him, most likely." suggested Buttercup.   
"No way." said Blossom. "She's not teaming up with those three again, not after we broke up the Beat-Alls."  
"Well, who else is there, if there's three of them? Not the Amoeba Boys surely?"  
"Well, if it's them, at least we don't have much to worry about." Bubbles giggled.  
"Remember guys, this is a fanfic." Blossom reminded them.  
"What's that got to do with it?" asked Buttercup.  
"For starters, it could be someone that shows up more often in fanfic than the Official stuff ."  
"Well, who could that be?"  
Blossom shrugged. ""I'm really not sure. But it seems like there were three guys we defeated that Cartoon Network seems to ignore. I just can't quite remember them right now."  
"Well, if we're going to find out let's do it!" said Buttercup. "We'll still whip their butts!"   
"Right!" said Bubbles.  
"You ready yet Girls!" yelled Princess angerly. "What's that you're whispering about?"  
"Nothing, Princess." Said Blossom. "We're ready to meet your guests now."  
"Great!" said Princess. "But one other thing. I thought the perfect way for you guys to meet each other is to have a lovely game of Blind-Man's buff. First, I need you to put on blindfolds before I take you in to meet them."  
"What?!" exclaimed Buttercup. "I'm not doing that!"  
"Rules is rules." Said Princess haughtily.  
"Oh, all right." The Girls looked at one another in confusion, but reluctantly agreed. Princess blindfolded each of them, then led them down a long metal corridor. The Girls didn't know this, but this hall led to the nuclear power plant that Princess had received last Xmas. She told them to wait outside the metal doors at the end, while she went to fetch her other three guests.   
Princess headed straight for the game room, and told the Rowdyruff Boys that the time had arrived, and that they, too, had to be blindfolded before entering the special room.  
"Say what?!" Butch exclaimed. "Since when was this part of the deal?"  
"Since now!" demanded Princess. "Now put on the blindfolds, or you don't go in!"  
"No way!" Boomer said.  
"You want to get revenge on those nasty Girls, don't you?" Princess asked.  
"Well, yeah...."  
"Then put them on! Put them on or I'll scream!"  
The Boys looked at each other in confusion, but finally agreed. After all, they'd heard quite enough of Princess' screaming. Then she led them down an opposite hallway which also led to the power plant. She quickly ushered them inside and told them to wait.  
Then she rejoined Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and led them inside as well. Even blindfolded, the Girls could tell they were surrounded by a blackness that was even more absolute.   
"Hey! What gives?" asked Buttercup.   
"Just keep walking." Princess answered. "You'll find out soon enough."  
The Girls kept on walking until they reached what must have been the center of the room. They had a feeling of being in a vast open space. "What's going on?" asked Blossom. "Where are these guests of yours."  
Princess couldn't suppress a sly giggle. The Girls were getting nervous; surely they had walked into a trap of some kind. Then Bubbles shrieked. "Hey! Something's got me!"  
"Fight it, Bubbles!" cried Blossom. But then she felt it too. It felt like a huge steel claw had across her middle. She battered at whatever it was, but then suddenly her arms and legs felt like they were caught in an iron vice. She could hear her sisters screaming. Whatever it was, it was happening to all of them.   
"Let me go!" Buttercup cried, hammering wildly with her fists, before she too, was pinioned. But strangest of all, they could hear, as if from across a vast open space, other angry protests that sounded like those of three boys.   
"Hey, what gives!"  
"Sonething's got me!"  
"That's it! We're outa here! You can take yer stupid party and-"  
Then the blindfolds were lifted off them.  
All at once, their surroundings blazed to light.  
The Girls looked around at each other, and at where they were. What they saw made them gasp in abject horror.   
Firm steel clamps had been placed over their limbs securing them. They were in what looked like a vast steel-and-concrete pit. Thick black cable-like wires ran from the clamps on their wrists to what look like a huge nuclear generator above them In the same pit as they were, directly across from them, pinioned just as theem, were the three Rowdyruff Boys.   
"Look ! exclaimed Blossom. "It's the Rowdyruff Boys! But how did they get here?"  
"Mojo must have recreated them!" Buttercup exclaimed. "But why--?"  
"That Banana-brain had nothing to do with it!" said a sneering voice they all knew.  
All six of them looked up and gasped at the sight of Princess standing on a steel balcony sneering snottily at them. "I brought these three icky superpowered boys back! What, you surely didn't think that third-rate chimpanzee came up with such an absolutely brilliant scheme, did you?"  
"And just what is your "brilliant" scheme, Princess?" Buttercup demanded.   
"Well, the other day I was contemplating in what way I should rid the world of you brats! And I found out that Chemical X reacts with the toxic sludge that monkey-brain Mojo used to create the Rowdyruff Boys to create a nuclear explosion. The wires attached to you run to that lovely nuclear generator. You'll notice that the wires attached to the Boys also run to the same generator. When I pull this lovely switch-" she patted a mammoth red switch labeled MASTER CONTROL_" the Chemical X-derived energy that gives you your superpowers will channel into the generator above! The Rowdyruffs' powers will also channel into the generator at the same instant. Then the opposite energy will channel ,through the return cables attached to your left wrists into each of you. And when the energies mix-KA-BOOM!!! You'll all be blasted into subatomic particles!  
That is-" she continued, her voice suddenly soft and sweet-" if you still refuse to let me be a Powerpuff Girl."  
"Forget it!" exclaimed Buttercup "You'll never be a Powerpuff!"  
"Don't count on it, Princess!" cried Blossom. "Right Bubbles?"  
"Er....yeah, right!" cried Bubbles. "You'll never be a Powerpuff Girl!"  
Princess smiled nastily. "So be it!" she sneered. "Prepare to meet your demise!"  
"You double-crossed us!" cried Brick.   
"Yeah!" exclaimed Boomer. "You said we'd get back at those Girls for what they did to us!"  
"So I did." Said Princess mockingly. "I said you'd get your chance to destroy them back, and that's just what I'm doing! Weren't you Boys paying attention? I said when your energies mix with those of the Girls, they'll be blown to subatomic particles! Forgive me for not mentioning that you would be destroyed along with them, but remember, that wasn't part of the bargain."  
"We'll git you for this, you %#@*%!!!!" screamed Butch "Nobody can do this to us and git away with it!!!"   
"Forgive me," said Princess "But I already have." She pressed a button on the wall, and an invisible atomic force-field sprang up around the perimeter of the conclave, shielding Princess, and cutting her off from the deadly effects of the ensuing holocaust.   
"You can's do this!!!!!" they all wailed.   
"Oh, but I can," Princess muttered softly. "This is for myself, for all the time I've suffered all because you wouldn't let me be a Powerpuff!" She yanked down the master switch.  
At once the clamps holding the Puffs and Ruffs glowed with red-hot intensity. The bodies of all six kids began to glow with their respective colors. Then energy sizzled up through the system of cables to the generator, and back down the return cables. The Puffs and Ruffs began to glow even brighter, only now the light they each gave off was a sickly shade of green. All of the were wailing loudly in intense agony.   
"I've done it !!!" screamed Princess triumphantly. "I've done it!!! Revenge-my best Birthday present ever!!!"  
Then it happened. An explosion to end all explosions. The force was so deafening that even protected behind the barrier, Princess was thrown back against the steel wall. When she blinked and looked up. She saw that the opposite energies had culminated in a vast, crimson mushroom cloud which was unfurling above her, painting the night sky scarlet-pink. The terrific force had blown a hole clean through the roof of the power plant. Princess ran to the edge of the rail to glare down at her recent handiwork, preparing to savor vengeance.  
But to her vast surprise, all of the kids were still alive. Some kind of force, perhaps generated by their own powers was keeping them shielded from the explosion that was still raging about them.  
"No....." cried Princess, feeling a violent urge to sob. "No! You brats are supposed to be dead! You're supposed to be blown to bits!!! No!!!! This can't happen!!!! Not now!! Not on my birthday!!! No!!!!!!!"   
While Princess was wailing, unable to believe how unfair a blow life had struck her, she backed into the button that held the Powerpuff Girls captive. When this happened, the clamps unfastened, and Girls realized they were free.  
Princess was still wailing when she blinked away her tears in horror to see the three Girls floating in the air inside the barrier before her. "Give it up, Princess!" said Blossom.  
"Yeah, yer really in for it now!" agreed Buttercup.   
"You...." Said Princesss "I hate you IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouI-"  
she screamed, and charged the Girls in unreasoning fury to smack inot the invisible barrier with a sharp squeal, that sent her flying to land on her back.   
"You're finished, Princess!" exclaimed Buttercup. "Just as soon as we find a way out of here-"  
There was suddenly a tremendous crash.  
"Huh?!" All three Girls turned to look.   
The explosion had died down considerably, but they saw that the crimson smoke had coelesed into a solid form. A terrible scream shook the power plant to its foundations. From the deep crator that had been blown in the steel floor, a vast monster had emerged. As it became visible, the Girls and Princess saw that it resembled Ghidorah, the Japanese extraterrestrial monster with three heads-only this beast sported six heads, each of them crowned with a scarlet ribbed crest. Each dragon-like head was surmounted on snakey necks arranged in a tight circle about the thick-set body. Forked tongues slithered in and out of the crocodilian mouths sporting a nasty array of curved teeth. A pair of vast red wings unfolded, ribbed and veined like those of a reptilian bat or an ancient flying reptile.   
The Girls gasped in horrified wonder for an instant. But for an instant only.   
The next instant found them swerving and flying at the monster from all sides. Buttercup slammed into the monster's belly hammering her fists into the armor plate. Blossom blasted clean through the veined membrane of the left wing, causing a shriek of agony to erupt from all six dragon-heads. The beast reached out and clasped Bubbles in one of his black-clawed fingers-then gaped in astonishment as Bubbles freed herself by prying the thick talons apart. She then streaked for the nearest head. One vibrant forked tongue darted out and threw itself elastically about Bubbles, trapping her. The sticky, rubbery folds were nearly as thick and strong as iron cables. Bubbles squeezed with all her might, until tore the tongue completely off with a loud tearing sound, and thunderous yowl from the pain-maddened monster. She then retorted by slapping the beast across one yellow-green eye with the tongue, provoking another scream.   
Enraged beyond reason, the monster lashed its ninety-foot tail into the atomic force-field. The spines along the bladed tipped-tail crackled with some bizarre counter- energy of their own. The barrier rippled and wavered like water where the monster's tail had slashed it. And then it collapsed.   
Princess, who had been observing the battle in stunned silence, now screamed as loud was she capable and ran.   
The monster was now smashing the plant to pieces. The Girls regrouped. "We've got to stop this thing for good!" exclaimed Blossom. "It's destroyed the barrier somehow, and next, it'll head for Townsville!"  
"What can we do?" asked Buttercup  
"We'll just have to keep fighting it."  
"Right! We've licked monsters ten times tougher and badder than this guy!"  
But as they continued to pound and thrash the nuclear-spawned beast, they became somewhat unsure just how true that was. They had little trouble inflicting damage on the beast, but the creature was able to return their blows easily. When each of the Girls laid into him, he was able swat them aside like fleas or gnats. The wounds the Girls slashed or burned into him healed almost instantly.  
Blossom tried blasting one of the monster's head with the laser beams from her eyes, only to find the beast could fire lasers of his own. She then tried blasting the beast with ice-breath. Encasing the monster as a mammoth ice-sculpture would surely do the trick. But another of the monster's heads fired a beam of frost from its own mouth, encasing her in ice. Stiffened and encrusted with icicles, Blossom plummeted like frozen rock.   
"Blossom!" cried Bubbles and Buttercup. They streaked to her rescue. But Blossom was able to shatter the ice by using her heat-rays, and then her supper-strength. In a shower of ice-crystals, she was free. "  
"We've got to do something!" she exclaimed. "That thing's headed for downtown!"  
The Girls looked and saw that it was true. Princess' power plant, and Morbucks Manor already lay in shambles.   
"But what can we do!" exclaimed Bubbles. "It's like that thing has all our powers."  
"Yeah!" agreed Buttercup. "It's as strong as we are. Like maybe the explosion created that thing from Chemical X and nuclear energy, instead of killing us, like Princess wanted. That's how come it's got our powers!"  
"Not just our powers !" Blossom announced.  
"Huh?"  
"Don't you see? That thing's stronger than us because Princess also channeled the powers of the Rowdyruff Boys!"  
"That's it!" cried Bubbles, suddenly ecstatic. "We can get them to help us!"  
"You're kidding!" exclaimed Buttercup "Get those jerks to help us?"   
"I'm think she's right, Buttercup!" said Blossom. "It might be the only way!"  
"Ohhhhhhhhh! I'm gonna hate myself for this!" Buttercup flew straight fro the pit where the Rowdyruff Boys were still imprisoned, and tore loose their steel bonds.   
"All right, you jerks, listen up!" she said to Butch, Brick and Boomer. "A giant, six-headed monster is destroying Townsville. We..uh..can't whip its butt by ourselves, so we need you guys to help us. Dig?"  
Brick gave her a smile of wry amusement. "Oh, really? Hmmmmm. We'll have to think on that. A giant, six-headed monster is destroying Townsville, and you're getting your butts whipped. Sounds pretty cool, actually. Help you? Nah, don't think so."  
Buttercup was infuriated. "Yeah? Well, why don't you icky boys run home to Mojo, and tell him the good news. Oh, wait! If Townsville's destroyed, you guys will have to rebuild it before you can use it for your world power base. Not to mention Mojo will probably have you do most of the work. And hey! What if the monster destroys Mojo's volcano! Then you guys won't have a home! Ever think of that?"   
"Okay! Okay!" Brick said. "We get the point!"  
"So you're in?"  
"We're in!" said Boomer.  
"Yeah!" said Butch "So where's the monster sos we can whip his nuclear butt?"  
"He's headed for downtown! Hurry, you guys!"  
Blossom and Bubbles were already streaking for the monster. To their horror, they saw that he was leaving a path of nuclear destruction in his wake. Radioactive winds, that somehow seemed to have been generated by the creature's tail as it lashed right and left, blasted buildings to powder leaving only their metal frames intact.. The populace had already evacuated, else they would have been quickly reduced to ash!  
The Girls streaked around to confront the monster head on. The beast began firing deadly beams of lasor fire and ice-breath, which they managed to outmanuver. "Look!" called Blossom suddenly "It's Buttercup! And there's the Rowdyruff Boys!"  
Once more, Buttercup laid into the monster, punching and kicking. Butch joined her hammering into the monster's other side with equal ferocity.   
Bubbles unleashed her sonic voice on the monster, causing the two heads nearest her to go dizzy. But the third dragonish head on this side of the body smiled fiendishly and unleased a sonic voice of its own, of equal volume and wave length. Bubbles felt overwhelmed at first, but then struck back, wailing even harder in ultra-sonic pitch. At first the sound waves equaled one another in wavelength, but Bubbles began to slowly overpower the creature. Then the creature's counterpart head whipped back over its shoulder and realeased a fresh barrage of sound. Bubbles was forced back, but she continued struggled mightily against the sonic onslaught.   
Then the volume of the beast's attack began to decrease. Bubbles increased her attack, then glanced up to see Boomer also assaulting the monster with a sonic blast. The RRBs had joined the fight against this common scourge! Bubbles and Boomer pressed their attack until the two heads fell limp with exhaustion. Then they began blasting the weakened atomic beast with their eye-beams. The beast screamed with pain, at last showing signs of defeat.   
Blossom and Brick, while dodging and swerving the deadly effects of the monster's eyes and breath, were also frying the monster with their eyebeams, causing him the scream with agony and rage, as he swatted at his tormentors futilely. Butch and Buttercup were still assaulting the monster with their fists, and now they seemed to be having their desired effect. The beast was finally starting to weaken. As the monster broke off his own attack, roaring in pain-blind fury, Blossom and Brick both exchanged a smug, knowing look. Then the turned their attention back to the raging beast, grins of wicked satisfaction on their faces. They both exhaled a frigid cone of ice breath onto their stricken adversary from either flank.   
The monster's heads whipped about like enraged serpents, firing lazors and ice-beams wildly. Butch and Buttercup zoomed out of reach as the torrent of ice Blossom and Brick spumed forth gradually encased their adversary. They kept on blowing until they were quit blue in the face themselves, and the entire monster was frozen into a gigantic, glittering statue.   
"Now, let's finish it!" yelled Buttercup.  
"Right!" agreed Butch.   
They were about to go flying at the frozen monster, to blast him into the biggest hailstorm Townsville had ever seen.   
"Hold it, you guys!" yelled Blossom.   
"What?" Buttercup asked.   
"Well....." said Blossom. "I was thinking. This is a pretty cool statue. I think maybe we should donate it to the Townsville Museum instead. They could keep it in a special room, where it wouldn't melt."  
"Yeah," agreed Bubbles. "I think it looks kind of nifty, myself."  
"Oh, Blossom!" admonished Buttercup. "Always showing off your powers! So now you think you're an artist or something?"  
"Hey, whoa!" said Butch. "She's got a point! It is a way cool statue. I'm with her."  
"Cool it, bro! We both did it!" said Brick.  
"Hey, yeah." said Blossom in a soft voice. "We both did it." She and Brick looked at each other blankly. Then they smiled with the realization of what they had done.  
"We all did it!" exclaimed Bubbles suddenly. "We whipped this guy together."   
Boomer looked at her with a half-embarassed smile. "Yeah," he said. "Bubbles is right. C'mon bros, admit it! We couldn't have beaten this guy on our own!"  
Butch and Brick glared at him, but then their faces changed to looks of confusion, then realization.  
The PPGs and RRBs all looked at each other and smiled. "We did it!" exclaimed Blossom. "We all saved Townsville together!"  
"All right, I'll admit it." agreed Brick. "We couldn't have licked this guy without you Girls.   
"You said it!" exclaimed Boomer. "Since you are pretty cool for Girls, maybe you should join us, when we help Pops take over the world!"  
"Yeah." Said Butch. "It'd sure be cool if could all fight together. Never thought I'd say that but hey-you girls are really with it!"   
"What?" exclaimed Bubbles "Haven't you guys learned anything?"  
"Yeah." shrugged Boomer. "We learned we can all work as a team. So what?"  
"No! I mean, don't you want to be good guys, now? It's so much cooler than being bad! We could all make Townsville safe! Don't you guys want that?"  
"Yeah." said Buttercup. "Forget being supervillains! You guys can be super heros now! Like Batman, Spawn, or Mange! It's way cooler! Besides, the villains always get their butts kicked by the likes of us! Don't you guys ever read the comics?"  
Boomer looked stunned for a moment or too. Then he smiled slightly and turned to each of his bros. The RRB all looked at each other and smiled slightly, as the thought occurred to them that it maybe Buttercup was right. Maybe it was better to good then bad, and why were they so eager to be villains in the first place? But then the looks vanished from their faces, and all three of the Boys frowned.  
"Waaaait a minute." said Brick. "If we're good, what's in it for us?"  
"Yeah, right." agreed Boomer. "Mojo will give us anything we want, so bug off."  
"Right!" said Butch. "You're just trying to mess with us!"  
"Oh, never mind." sighed Blossom. "But there's at least one thing you guys should remember."  
"Yeah?" asked Brick "What's that?"  
"Who got us all into this mess in the first place."  
The Puffs and Ruffs all looked at each other with wicked half-smiles. Then they all streaked in the direction of Morbucks Manor.   
The place lay in absolute shambles. They found Princess Morbucks hiding under a collapsed archway. When she saw the six familiar shapes hovering above her, she crept out and looked up to see all of the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs floating above her with evil smirks on their faces. "It's about time you creeps got back!" she cried. "Look at my beautiful house, and all my precious things! My birthday's ruined, and it's all because of you! I want all of you to start cleaning this up right now! I-hey! What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear me? I said you're to start cleaning up this mess! Why are you looking at me like that! Stop it! Stop it right now! I'm warning you brats-"  
Butch and Buttercup dove straight for Princess in twin blurs of green light. Princess screamed as they slammed into her, knocking her clean through a wall, and across a demolished room to smack hard into another wall.   
"Why, you insignificant...." Princess started. She readied the lazer beams on the arms of her suit, and blasted them at Buttercup and Butch. But then Blossom and Brick fired their own lazors at her. The beams struck each other in a shower of elecric pink sparks.   
Princess growled in fury and zoomed straight Blossom in her jet pack. But not before Bubbles and Boomer assaulted her from either side with their sonic blasts.   
Princess squeezed her eyes shut in pain as the waves tore into her brain. "Aaaargh!" she screamed, as she toppled to the earth cursing and fuming. Brick and Blossom blasted her again with their eyebeams, this time causing her body armor to melt into a wavey, crumpled mass, trapping her as she spat and fumed at them. Then they blasted Princess with ice-breath, as she continued to screech at them. "I'll get you for this!" Princess raged. "I'll sue both your dads! I'll-" They made certain that the ice covered her mouth, leaving only the top of her face and head untouched.   
Princess continued to glare at them in fury, as the six super-powered kids landed in front of her. They all looked at Princess in wry amusement. Then they burst into peals of unrestrained laughter. "Hope you had an ice Birthday, Princess!" said Bubbles finally, tears of laughter still coursing down her face.  
"Yeah, Princess!" agreed Boomer, sneeringly. "You sure throw a way cool party!"  
"Ugh!" exclaimed Buttercup. "Terrible puns, guys! Where'd you get those from, anyway, the narrator?"  
"Hey, guys!" cried Blossom. "The cops are coming! And I'll bet the Mayor's there too!"   
They all looked to see a barrage of squad cars and police helicopters headed in their direction.  
"Hey, you guys!" exclaimed Bubbles to the Rowdyruffs. "Now's your chance! We'll tell everyone how you helped us defeat that monster and save Townsville. You'll be heroes!"  
The RRBs looked at one another, and smiled slightly. "Us? Heroes?  
We saved Townsville?" asked Brick. "No way!"  
"We're bad boys!" said Butch "Got that?"  
"And remember it, too!" shouted Boomer.  
The RRBs sneered at each other, snickering evilly to themselves. Then the tore off into the blue morning sky in the direction of Mojo's volcano, trailing streaks of vivid light in their wake.  
"Oh well." said Bubbles. "I you tried to talk sense into them."  
"Don't worry, Bubbles." said Blossom. "I still think there's good in them."  
"You do?"  
"Sure. I think they might have realized it for a second. But they don't know it because they were created to be evil. I think it's that gross substitute Mojo used for Chemical X."  
"Then they'll never be good!"  
"Oh, I think we can find a way. If there was some way to reverse the effect. Maybe the Professor can find out."  
"Ugh! Who cares!" said Buttercup. "If they wanna be bad, let 'em. We can blow them to smithereens any time we want!"  
Just then the police van arrived. Two armed cops grabbed the frozen Princess and tossed her in the paddy wagon. "Good job, Powerpuff Girls." one of them said. And of course the Mayor arrived, and everyone congratulated the Girls in overcoming the nuclear menace.   
Princess called her Daddy from the Townsville jail, but he steadfastly refused to sue either Mojo or Professor Utonium, or to put up money for bail. After all, Princess' temporary "vacations" to the Townsville jail, left him free of her for a while. But since the door on the Townsville jail was a revolving one, Princess was out in only a matter of weeks. And it wasn't long after that that she received an unusual phone call.  
"Hello? Princess Morbucks speaking."  
"Yo! It's Brick. I just wanted to tell you we had a cool time at your party and all, and just wanted to invite you to our Birthday party tomorrow."  
"Yeah? What time?"  
"Oh, anytime's fine. Come when you want. How 'bout 1:00?"  
"Great! I'll be there!" Princess clicked down the phone. "He's probably tricking me," she said to herself. "But I'm coming prepared."  
The next day, she strapped on a brand new suit of body armor, that she had bought with Daddy's money. It came equipped with a whole arsonal of deadly missles and lasors. She also bought some super-powered ray guns, and an extra pack of miniture nuclear torpedoes just in case. Then she blasted off for Mojo's place.   
She arrived at the front door on top of the volcano lair and knocked lightly. At first there was no answer. Then the door slid open silently. Princess walked in. A steel corridor yawned in front of her, leading to main area of Mojo's observatory. "Hello? Anyone here?"  
Her voice echoed silently off the walls.  
"Hel-lo?" she tried again, annoyed. "Brick? Boomer? Butch? It's me, Princess! Answer me, you stupid jerks, I'll-"  
The corridor blazed to sudden life, drawing a gasp from her lips. Directly in front of her, a few feet down the corridor, was Mojo Jojo himself, scowling angerly at her, his cape flapping in the non-existent wind. He had also been released from Townsville jail, and had returned to find that his boys were alive and well, but was enraged by the story they had told him about what had happened at Princess' party. And in the air above him floated the three Boys, smiles of evil self-satisfaction on their faces. ""That's her, Pops!" sneered Brick.   
"Yeah." smirked Butch. "She invited us to her girlie party! And then she tried to blow us to smithereens!"   
"Soooo, Princess." Said Mojo. "You break into my secret lab, steal my stuff, bring my boys back without my permission, after my note told you not to! And them you try to destroy them by blowing them into nuclear atoms! But worst of all, far, far worst of all, you made them collaborate with those cursed Powerpuff Girls!"  
"So what, monkeybrain!" sneered Princess. "I figured you'd try something like this, so I came prepared! You want a fight? You got one!" She aimed one of her arm missiles directly at Mojo.  
"Not so fast, Princess!" said Mojo. "Look at what you are standing on first!"  
Princess looked down to see that she was standing directly over a trapped door, and gasped. "W-where-?"  
"It goes where all the bad bananas in my lair go, to the place where I get rid of all my bad bananas that have mouldy peals that I will not eat because their peals are mouldy. And since you are clearly a very rotton banana with a very mouldy and rotton peal, that is where I am sending you! Boomer?"  
"Right, Pops." Said Boomer. He flipped a switch on the wall,a nd the door slid open. Princess fell through with a mortified shriek. All of the RRBs squeezed their bellies and laughed until tears coursed down their cheeks.  
A few moments later the emergency phone in the Powerpuff Girls home rang. Bubbles answered. "Who is it? Princess? Oh, all right."  
"Oh, guys!" she called to her sisters. Blossom and Buttercup were seated on the floor in front of the TV playing their latest Sega game. "What?" asked Buttercup, annoyed.  
"It's Princess." Bubbles giggled. "I think she wants to tell us all something."  
"Yeah? What?" asked Blossom. Their curiousity piqued, she and Buttercup floated across the room to the phone. Bubbles held the speaker up for her.   
"Princess?" Blossom asked "What is it this time?"  
"GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEEERE!!!!!!" shrieked Princess, into her cell phone, mired in mouldy bananna peals beneath Mojo's lair.  
And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
